


Przerwo zimowa, nadchodzimy!

by Szeherezada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff without Plot, M/M, generalnie zimowe harce, jeżdżenie na łyżwach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: "Wracając jednak do sedna - studia były fajne, ale tęsknota, mimo że czasem mniej uciążliwa, przez znakomitą większość czasu była najzwyczajniej w świecie nie do wytrzymania. Dlatego też Tendou był po prostu wniebowzięty, gdy Eita powiedział, że jego wujek ma kurort narciarski i zaprosił bratanka, i jego chłopaka na parę dni. Czas do przerwy zimowej dłużył się nieubłaganie, ale gdy już nadeszła..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Winter break, here we come!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065254) by [Szeherezada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada)



> Fik napisany z okazji mikołajkowego eventu na Tumblrze ([hqss2016](http://hqss2016.tumblr.com)) dla [Lolo](http://locattss.tumblr.com). Oczywiście wersja angielska też do znalezienia na [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9065254) :)

Studia nie były tak ciężkie, jak się Tendou wydawały, kiedy był jeszcze w liceum. Pewnie, materiał był zdecydowanie trudniejszy, ale za to Satori miał dość luźny plan i jeden, góra dwa wykłady dziennie od poniedziałku do czwartku. A piątek w ogóle miał wolny, dzięki bogom za dłuższy weekend!

Znajomi też byli fajni. Tendou mieszkał w pokoju z Kuroo Tetsurou i Hanamakim Takahiro. O ile tego pierwszego nie znał wcale, to tego drugiego kojarzył z meczów przeciwko Aoba Jousai. Nie miało to jednak dużego wpływu na ich relację, bo choć początki faktycznie były raczej chłodne, to znajomość rozkwitła jak dobrze pielęgnowany kwiat (czy raczej w przypadku tych dwóch - jak chwast, bo na przykład pierwszego dnia nie chcieli mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego, a już na pewno nie mieszkania) i wkrótce cała trójka stała się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Krąg znajomych Satoriego rósł także dalej, bo czasem Hanamakiego odwiedzał jego chłopak, Matsukawa, z którym również Tendou dobrze się dogadywał (znowu - sam początek nie był zbyt... ciepły, ale potem, jak to obaj lubili nazywać, połączyła ich przyjaźń od pierwszego mema). Także Kuroo odwiedzały czasem intrygujące osoby, jak chociażby Bokuto, czy Kenma. Z tym drugim, dla odmiany, łączyły Satoriego gry i niepohamowana przyjemność płynąca z dogryzania Kuroo.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, że chłopak uciął kontakty z przyjaciółmi z liceum, o nie. Wciąż pisał z Wakatoshim, z Reonem, z Hayato (jeśli ten akurat nie zgubił telefonu), raz czy dwa wpadł też na trening do Shiratorizawy odwiedzić młodszych kumpli, choć to już nie było to samo bez pozostałych.

Czegóż więc mogło brakować Tendou, gdy szkoła, mimo że czasem uciążliwa, sprawiała więcej frajdy, niż można by się spodziewać, i otaczali go świetni ludzie? Odpowiedź była prosta: jednego, bardzo ważnego elementu - jego chłopaka, Semiego.

Związek na odległość nie był łatwy. Na szczęście w zniesieniu tęsknoty pomagali przyjaciele. Kuroo i Hanamaki zapewniali mu prywatność, gdy tylko para rozmawiała na Skypie (nie mogli sobie odpuścić droczenia się, ale Satori mógł im to wybaczyć. W końcu sam też to robił, gdy sytuacja się odwracała), a i u współlokatora Eity, Sugawary, też Tendou miał dług wdzięczności. Dlaczego?

Tu trzeba cofnąć się w czasie do początków studiów, no, może drugiego miesiąca nauki. Satori trochę w panice pracował nad esejem, który miał oddać na następny dzień. Był dopiero przy początku, a już czuł, jak mózg zmienia mu się w jakąś kleistą paciajkę, jak wnętrzności obcego w tym jednym filmie, z którego on, Hanamaki i Kuroo mieli taką bekę. Nie było w tym w sumie nic dziwnego, bo dochodziła północ, a nie każdy (tak jak Kuroo, farciarz jeden) przecież może się uczyć po nocach. I cóż, można to skomentować: "No dobra, ale przecież mógł zacząć dużo wcześniej. Tak to jest, jak się robi wszystko na ostatnią chwilę!", ale Satori miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Jak chociażby czytanie mang albo oglądanie raz jeszcze "Naruto", a potem "Neon Genesis Evangelion". Poza tym, kto z Was nigdy nie prokrastynował, niech pierwszy rzuci kamień!

Tendou już przymierzał się do czegoś głupiego, jak zmieszanie najsilniejszego na rynku energetyka z kawą i wypicie tej zabójczej mieszanki naraz, jednym haustem, gdy jego telefon zawibrował. Zaraz potem stało się to raz jeszcze i Satori z ulgą oderwał się od kłopotliwego projektu. Humor od razu poprawił mu się, gdy zauważył, że wiadomość jest od jego chłopaka, ale to, co zobaczył, sprawiło że zapomniał na chwilę o eseju. Na ekranie smartfona (jak dobrze, że ostatnio udało mu się kupić większy, mógł spoglądać na to cudo w wyższej rozdzielczości) widniało zdjęcie Semiego. Spał spokojnie z książką na piersi, a jego zrelaksowana twarz i lekko otwarte usta wyglądały tak niewinnie... Nawet zbłąkany kosmyk na czole wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Następna po fotografii wiadomość brzmiała: "tu kumpel Semiego. zasnął przy nauce. pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać ;)".

Tak rozpoczęła się znajomość Tendou z Sugą. Dodatkowym atutem jednak, poza zdjęciami, był fakt, że można było z Sugawarą porozmawiać o mangach.

Wracając jednak do sedna - studia były fajne, ale tęsknota, mimo że czasem mniej uciążliwa, przez znakomitą większość czasu była najzwyczajniej w świecie nie do wytrzymania. Dlatego też Tendou był po prostu wniebowzięty, gdy Eita powiedział, że jego wujek ma kurort narciarski i zaprosił bratanka, i jego chłopaka na parę dni. Czas do przerwy zimowej dłużył się nieubłaganie, ale gdy już nadeszła...

Zacznijmy od tego, że nie był to byle jaki kurort narciarski, a taki pięciogwiazdkowy, do którego można było przyjechać i nie spędzić na nartach czy desce snowboardowej nawet minuty - tyle oferował atrakcji. Pominąwszy fakt, że ośrodek górował nad małym miasteczkiem (nastawionym dzięki olbrzymiemu sąsiadowi właściwie wyłącznie na turystów), gdzie znalazłoby się mnóstwo miejsc na wydanie pieniędzy, to jeszcze i sam kurort miał się czym pochwalić. Najbardziej przyciągającym miejscem był basen, czy raczej wręcz mały aqua park zasilany ciepłą wodą z naturalnych źródeł. Poza kilkoma zjeżdżalniami, czas można też było miło spędzić w jacuzzi, saunach czy w znajdującym się w sąsiednim budynku spa.

Nie tam jednak Semi i Tendou zamierzali spędzić dzień. Chłopcy dostali pokój z widokiem na wyciąg narciarski i to było dla nich wystarczającą motywacją, by wyjść na dwór. Udali się tam jeszcze tego samego dnia, którego przyjechali do kurortu, choć już późnym popołudniem - po obiedzie z wujkiem Semiego i krótkim odpoczynku po podróży. Wypożyczyli narty i deskę snowboardową. Nie obyło się bez kilku upadków, bo obaj musieli przypomnieć sobie, jak właściwie się jeździ, ale zajęło im to może z pół godziny.

Gdy wjeżdżali wyciągiem na szczyt stoku, mieli okazję podziwiać widoki. W okolicy roiło się od wczasowiczów, nawet malutkie dzieci korzystały z uroków zimy. A gdy sięgnęło się wzrokiem trochę dalej, poza wytyczony szlak, zachwycić się można było śniegiem błyszczącym w promieniach słońca, iskrzącym się wesoło na zielonych gałęziach drzew iglastych jak brokat albo bajkowy, magiczny pył. Zjazdy w takim otoczeniu muszą być bardzo urokliwe, prawda?

Cóż, Semi i Tendou z pewnością nie mieli czasu, by kontemplować uroki przyrody.

\- Drugi na dole stawia obiad! - zawołał Tendou na szczycie stoku i, nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, śmignął na dół. Semi zaskoczony wpatrywał się przez parę sekund w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego chłopak i czuł, jak wzrasta w nim irytacja. Szybko została jednak zastąpiona przez mściwą satysfakcję, gdy Eita zauważył, jak Satori wpadł na niewielką górkę na stoku, z której, z tego niewielkiego jeszcze rozpędu, wybił się, stracił równowagę i, z gracją worka pełnego ziemniaków, wyłożył na śniegu. Na szczęście, poza zranioną dumą chyba nic mu się nie stało. Semi, pilnując się, by nie nabrać prędkości, zjechał na wysokość Tendou i, nie zatrzymując się, zawołał z nieco złośliwym uśmieszkiem:

\- Mam ochotę na coś włoskiego! - I pomknął na dół.

Tendou nie marnował czasu, ale gdy się podniósł, nie miał już szans na dogonienie Semiego. Co więc mógł, jako bardzo dojrzały, odpowiedzialny student, zrobić, chcąc pogratulować uczciwej wygranej? "Nie zdążyć" do końca wyhamować i wepchnąć Eitę w zaspę, oczywiście! Semi w odpowiedzi nabrał trochę śniegu w ręce i wtarł swojemu chłopakowi w twarz, na co Satori wepchnął Eitę głębiej w górę białego (i ubitego) pyłu. Zapasy te pewnie trwałyby pewnie w najlepsze, bo w czasie tej przepychanki poodczepiały im się narty i deska, co ułatwiało sprawę, ale wtedy Tendou zmienił strategię i wpił się w usta Semiego. Ten odwzajemnił pocałunek i pewnie oddaliby się bezwstydnie chwili, gdyby Eita nie przypomniał sobie, że są w miejscu publicznym. A wraz ze świadomością obecności innych ludzi, do pary dotarło, że wciąż leżą w śniegu i że na dłuższą metę, to jest tak jakby troszkę, no... zimno.

Otrzepali się więc i ruszyli z powrotem na wyciąg, by zjechać chociaż jeszcze jeden raz, bo słońce już powoli zachodziło. Tym razem się nie ścigali (a przynajmniej rywalizacja nie była tak zawzięta). Zjeżdżali niespiesznie, szeroko, od krawędzi do krawędzi stoku, do czasu aż...

Tym razem Tendou wjechał w Semiego nieumyślnie, gdy ten zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - upewnił się Satori, gdy nie doczekał się żadnego komentarza ze strony Eity. Czy to ciętego, na który Tendou mógłby się odgryźć, czy to trochę rozbawionego, czy też wyrażającego troskę.

\- Nie - mruknął Semi. - Po prostu... Spójrz. - Ton jego głosu był miękki, nieco jakby nieobecny i przepełniony zachwytem.

I faktycznie, roztaczający się widok zatykał dech w piersi.

Zachodzące słońce pomalowało niebo szkarłatem, pomarańczą i ciepłym złotem, a promienie rozlewały się po nielicznych chmurach, przyozdabiając je różem i ciepłą żółcią. Białe łaty śniegu, leżącego na skałach sąsiednich wzniesień, iskrzyły się srebrem. Zieleń drzew jakby trochę przygasła, coraz bardziej opatulając się cieniami, upodabniając się barwą do brunatnej ziemi, zupełnie jak gdyby wycofywała się nieśmiało, próbując wyeksponować pastelowe niebo.

Nie tylko krajobraz jednak Semi podziwiał. Zerkając kątem oka na Tendou, nie mógł zdecydować się, który widok jest piękniejszy. Rumiana z zimna i przez wcześniejsze zapasy twarz Satoriego była jeszcze przystojniejsza, gdy światło padało w ten sposób, uwydatniając jego kości policzkowe i dołeczki (dołeczki! A przecież już sam jego uśmiech był zbyt uroczy, bogowie, zlitujcie się!). Ciepłe promienie w jego rudej czuprynie sprawiały, że wyglądała na naprawdę czerwoną, szkarłatną, co tylko podkreślało jego błyszczące oczy.

Semi nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Tendou zerknął w jego stronę z czułością, zaraz potem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni kurtki, zębami ściągnął rękawiczkę i chwilę klikał coś na nim. Jak się okazało, włączył aparat. Przysunął się do Eity i objął go ramieniem. Zanim Semi zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować (bo, cholera, Satori z zachodzącym słońcem w tle na podglądzie to był widok), zdjęcie już zostało zrobione. Gdy Tendou zaczął klikać ponownie, Eita tylko przewrócił oczami i podniósł się z ziemi.

\- Facebook? - spytał.

\- Yhym - mruknął w odpowiedzi Satori.

\- I instagram?

\- Może.

\- Chodź do pokoju, zimno się robi.

Do hotelu wrócili trzymając się za ręce (i popychając na chodniku, co wyewoluowało w przepychankową wojnę, na skutek której obaj wylądowali na bruku. Zdarza się). W pokoju Semi włączył telewizor i od razu porwał z łóżka koc, a potem zawinął się w niego w ciasny kokon. Chłopakowi widać było tylko twarz.

\- Jesteś takim uroczym burrito - rzucił Tendou, porywając pilot od telewizora. Eita spojrzał na niego tak, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to dusza jego chłopaka byłaby już w drodze do piekła. Ten jednak, nieświadomy mocy spojrzenia (albo bezczelnie je ignorując), pozostał żywy i bez chwili namysłu zmienił kanał.

\- Wróć mi na tamto - mruknął Semi.

Satori z dziecięcą radością go zignorował i przełączył na kolejny. Z relacji z rozgrywek hokeja na jakieś anime, następnie na program o gotowaniu.

\- Dobra, to też może być - łaskawie zezwolił Eita. Odpowiedź Tendou była błyskawiczna. Znów zmienił kanał. Skakał tak jeszcze przez kilka minut, aż wrócił na ten, który Semi chciał na początku oglądać.

\- Chcesz gorącej czekolady? - zapytał, odkładając pilota na stół.

\- Byłoby miło - uśmiechnął się Eita.

\- Wrócę za parę minut - zanucił wręcz Satori i wyszedł z pokoju. I faktycznie, był z powrotem tak szybko, że Semi wciąż nawet nie zdążył się dobrze zagrzać pod kocem.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną? - zagadnął Tendou z wielkim wyszczerzem na twarzy, zamykając drzwi nogą. Obie ręce miał bowiem zajęte.

\- O tak. Bardzo - odparł Semi bez jakichkolwiek emocji w głosie. Uśmiechnął się jednak z wdzięcznością, gdy odebrał od swojego chłopaka parującą czekoladę. Była bardzo dobra. A przynajmniej takie Eita odniósł wrażenie, bo napój był tak gorący, jakby Satori przyniósł go nie z hotelowej kafeterii, a raczej z najgłębszych kręgów piekła. Krótko mówiąc, temperatura wypalała kubki smakowe.

Gdy jednak Tendou spoczął ciężko na kanapie tuż obok niego, popijając powoli swoją czekoladę, Semi zauważył, że jego partner jest trochę nieobecny.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał.

\- Z bufetu widać takie małe miasteczko czy coś takiego... Jakiś jarmark tam zrobili, ciekawie to wygląda. - Satori spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Nie. Semi nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić znowu na tę zimnicę. Ledwo zdążył się zagrzać pod kocykiem i z czekoladą, nie ma mowy, żeby teraz ten mini raj na ziemi opuścił. Nie.

\- Proszę? - Tendou bardzo starał się wyglądać jak Kot w Butach ze "Shreka".

Nosz cholera, może...?

\- Nie - mruknął Eita mniej stanowczo, niż zamierzał, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na telewizor. No bo, cholera, jego chłopak miał spojrzenie Kota opanowane prawie do perfekcji. Jeśli patrzyłby na niego choćby sekundę dłużej, uległby.

\- Wiem, że nie chce ci się jakoś bardzo wychodzić, ale zobaczysz, będzie fajnie! - jęknął Tendou, nachylając się do Semiego i opierając o niego.

Eita czuł ciepło ciała Satoriego nawet przez koc i chłopak miał w związku z tym bardzo mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony było to niepokojące (czy to w ogóle normalne - zdrowe - żeby od kogoś bił taki gorąc?), a z drugiej przyjemne, co samo w sobie można było jednak zakwalifikować i jako problem, i jako plus. Zaleta była oczywista - odczucie dawało poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a bliskość sprawiała, że Semiemu szybciej biło serce, trzepotało jak mały ptaszek, koliber może. Problem robił się w momencie, gdy Eita uświadomił sobie, że wieczór wolałby spędzić w pokoju, tuląc się do swego prywatnego grzejnika, a ten miał inne plany. Semi słyszał tę skrywaną, dziecięcą wręcz, ekscytację i nie chciał zawieść Tendou.

A ten w tym czasie jęknął raz jeszcze:

\- Semisemi~! - I padł dramatycznie na kolana Eity, niczym mdlejąca panna z osiemnastego wieku.

\- Boże, rozleję! - ostrzegł spanikowany Semi, balansując kubkiem, by tylko nie wylać wciąż gorącej czekolady. Zafalowała ona gwałtownie, na szczęście jednak zajmowała już mniej niż pół naczynia, więc nie udało jej się uciec poza krawędzie.

\- Łał, nie musisz od razu nazywać mnie bogiem. "Miłość mojego życia" wystarczy - rzucił Tendou z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, nieszczególnie przejmując się zażegnanym już niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Równie dobrze brzmi "mój świętej pamięci były", nie uważasz? - rzucił Eita zirytowany (w końcu mógł wylać i tego kretyna poparzyć, no naprawdę...), ale jednak z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Ranisz mnie - cmoknął Satori i przyłożył dłoń do serca.

\- Będziesz musiał jakoś to przeżyć. I nigdzie nie idę.

\- Oj, proszę, no. Eita~!

Semi po prostu musiał ulec na dźwięk swego imienia z jego ust i Tendou, ten szczwany dupek, to doskonale wiedział.

\- Nie cierpię cię! - jęknął.

Satori wiedział, że oznaczało to zgodę. Podniósł się gwałtownie z kolan swojego chłopaka.

\- Nieprawda. Kochasz mnie. - Tendou uśmiechnął się szeroko i zwycięsko.

\- Oj, przymknij się - mruknął Semi, rumieniąc się. Porwał poduszkę leżącą obok siebie i rzucił nią w twarz Satoriego. - Daj mi parę minut, żeby dopić.

\- Jasne!

Chwilę później Semi opatulił się szalikiem szczególnie dokładnie i zasunął kurtkę pod samą szyję. Tendou nie przykładał takiej uwagi do ubioru, mimo że po zmierzchu zrobiło się zdecydowanie zimniej, i nawet nie założył nauszników ani rękawiczek.

Nie mieli okazji zwiedzić miasteczka, ale teraz, w ciepłym świetle latarni, wyglądało naprawdę urokliwie. Miejsce to było albo stare, albo na takie stylizowane, bo wszystkie budynki wykonane (lub wykończone z zewnątrz, by takie przypominały) zostały z drewna. Dachy przykrywała gruba warstwa śniegu. Wiele z budowli było barami lub restauracjami i słychać z nich było głośne śmiechy i szum rozmów, a gdy tylko ktoś opuszczał lokal, koło drzwi buchało przyjemne ciepło. Nie tylko knajpy jednak znajdowały się w miasteczku. Można tu było znaleźć stragany z pamiątkami, z których machały wesoło figurki znanych postaci, na stojakach wisiały nauszniki i czapki z zabawnymi napisami, często z rękawiczkami do kompletu, a na innych błyszczały też w świetle latarni różnego rodzaju breloczki, przypinki i przywieszki. Nie zabrakło też stoisk skierowanych do dzieci. Patrzyły z nich lalki, figurki superbohaterów, mrygały miecze świetlne, lekkiemu wiatru dały się też kołysać balony.

Atmosferę jednak tworzyli w zdecydowanej mierze ludzie. Co i rusz, tu czy tam rozbrzmiewały śmiechy, gwar wypełniał cały plac. Nikt nigdzie się nie spieszył, jeśli już, to były to dzieci, chcące jak najszybciej zaciągnąć rodziców do stoiska z zabawkami. Tu i ówdzie można było zauważyć zakochane pary, trzymające się za ręce lub obejmujące dla rozgrzania. Tendou i Semi zaliczali się do tej pierwszej grupy.

Obeszli cały plac w jakieś pół godziny, ale do tego trzeba było doliczyć czas, jaki spędzili przy jednym ze stoisk, mierząc świecące się kolorowe opaski z różnymi motywami, takimi jak diabelskie różki, aureola, uszy Myszki Miki, kokarda czy korona. Kupili też kolejną gorącą czekoladę i kawę, i gdy już zastanawiali się, czy nie wrócić do pokoju (choć żadnemu z nich jakoś specjalnie się nie spieszyło. Semi nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale faktycznie spodobała mu się atmosfera jarmarku, a Tendou w sumie było wszystko jedno, gdzie jest, ważne że z Eitą), gdy Satori zauważył tłumek ludzi w oddali, może ze sto albo dwieście metrów od placu.

\- Chodź, zobaczymy, co to - rzucił i zanim Semi miał czas zareagować, już był ciągnięty przez swego chłopaka.

Okazało się, że było to lodowisko. Przez to, że było już ciemno i do oświetlenia użyto pokaźnych rozmiarów reflektorów, miało się dziwne uczucie, jakby było się na zawodach łyżwiarskich.

Oparli się o barierkę i przyglądali ludziom. Lodowisko było dość spore, więc nie było tam tłoczno, mimo niemałej liczby chętnych.

Tendou zerknął kątem oka na Eitę i zanotował z uśmiechem, z jaką ekscytacją chłopakowi rozbłysły oczy. Satori wiedział, że łyżwiarstwo było jednym z hobby Semiego, trzecią po nim i siatkówce miłością (choć Eita często twierdził, że drugą, bo Satori nawet nie był w pierwszej piątce. Ale Tendou znał prawdę).

\- Chcesz pojeździć? - zapytał, nachylając się do swojego chłopaka. Semi uśmiechnął się szeroko na to pytanie, ale zaraz potem zawahał się.

\- Możemy tu wrócić jutro, a teraz lepiej wracajmy, żebyś się nie rozchorował - odrzekł. Nie takiej odpowiedzi Tendou się spodziewał.

\- Nic mi nie będzie. - Machnął ręką lekceważąco w odpowiedzi. - Wiem, że chcesz pojeździć~

Oboje wiedzieli, że to prawda, ale dla Semiego ważniejsze było zdrowie jego chłopaka (poza tym Satori był nie do wytrzymania, gdy był chory, zachowując się, jakby miał co najmniej umrzeć) niż jego własne zachcianki.

\- Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty - odparł, łapiąc ręce Satoriego i ciągnąc go w stronę hotelu. Napotkał jednak na opór, bo Tendou nie chciał, żeby Eita się dla niego poświęcał.

\- Cóż, a ja mam ochotę się nauczyć! - oznajmił. - Gwoli ścisłości ty mnie nauczysz.

Semi zirytował się bardzo, słysząc ton Tendou. Jakby to był fakt, zwykle stwierdzenie stanu rzeczy. Jakby chłopak był jasnowidzem i zobaczył to w jednej z wizji. A najgorsze było to, że chyba jednak serio tym jasnowidzem był, bo Semi z jakiegoś powodu mu uległ. Albo może to czarna magia.

\- Umiesz jeździć na rolkach? - zapytał z westchnięciem, zmieniając kierunek, w którym ciągnął chłopaka. Nie puścił jednak jego dłoni nawet na moment, bo czuł, że były lodowato zimne i nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby Satori łaził z takimi łapkami. Poza tym w ten sposób eliminował możliwość, że po powrocie do pokoju Tendou z sadystyczną satysfakcją włoży mu te ręce jak kostki lodu pod koszulkę albo położy na szyję. A więc mógł upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Tak na marginesie, to nie wiedział, czemu mu uległ. To zdecydowanie była czarna magia.

Nie przegapił jednak radości, jaką błysnęły oczy Tendou, gdy skierowali się do wejścia na lodowisko.

\- Ani trochę - odparł Satori z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Wypożyczyli łyżwy. Pierwszy problem pojawił się już po wejściu na lód, bo Tendou nie umiał nawet ustać i wywalił się od razu. Semi oczywiście pomógł mu wstać. Po tym, jak przestał się śmiać.

Eita cierpliwie wytłumaczył Satoriemu, co powinien robić, żeby jeździć i się nie wywrócić, dawał wskazówki i obserwował uważnie swojego chłopaka walczącego o honor przy barierce, samemu wywijając piruety na lodzie.

Po dokładnie dziesięciu upadkach Tendou w końcu nauczył się stać - i to bez trzymania się czy to barierki, czy Semiego! Gorzej było z jazdą, bo biedaczek rozjeżdżał się po przejechaniu co najwyżej połowy długości lodowiska. Cóż, sam fakt, że Eita był zajęty czymś innym nie był bez znaczenia, bo o ile problemem nie było to, że chłopak nie poświęcał mu uwagi, to to, że oddawał się swojej pasji - jak najbardziej. Twarz Semiego była trochę bardziej zarumieniona, ale nie z zimna, a ze szczęścia, co można było poznać bo oczach błyszczących jak dwie gwiazdy i po tym subtelnym uśmiechu, wyrażającym więcej niż tysiąc słów zachwytu (Mona Lisa może się wypchać!). Tendou nie mógł pozostać obojętnym na taki widok i najzwyczajniej w świecie miękły mu kolana.

\- Chodź, sieroto - zlitował się w końcu Semi, nie przestając się uśmiechać i podał Satoriemu rękę, by pomóc mu wstać.

\- Może i jestem sierotą, ale twoją sierotą - zaznaczył Tendou.

\- Dobrze więc, chodź, sieroto ty moja - poprawił się Eita.

Gdy jego chłopak stanął już pewnie na lodzie, pociągnął go za sobą. Musiał jechać tyłem, więc oglądał się za siebie co chwila, by nie wjechać w barierkę albo innych łyżwiarzy. Starał się też utrzymywać mniej więcej równą odległość od balustrady, jakiś metr, by było to za daleko dla Tendou do złapania się, a jednocześnie na tyle blisko, by zrobić jak największe okrążenie. Krótko mówiąc, Semi miał parę rzeczy do kontrolowania, nie widział więc, z jaką czułością patrzył na niego Satori.

A Satori czuł, jakby jego serce zaraz miało wyrwać się z piersi. Eita wciąż się uśmiechał tym delikatnym uśmiechem, pęd powietrza i delikatny wiatr targały mu włosy, a światło reflektorów padało na niego jak na tych wszystkich shoujo, kiedy to główna bohaterka widzi swojego ukochanego po raz pierwszy i od razu się w nim zakochuje albo w tych momentach, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to już nie jest zauroczenie, tylko miłość, i po prostu... Cholera jasna.

\- Jak ja cię kocham... - wymamrotał Tendou bezwiednie.

Semi zerknął na niego przelotnie (wywołując w ten sposób u Satoriego jeszcze szybsze kołatanie serca) i spytał:

\- Mówiłeś coś?

Zanim jednak Tendou miał szansę odpowiedzieć, leżeli już na ziemi, czy raczej - Satori na lodzie, a Eita na nim. Tuż obok nich na nogi podnosił się jakiś dzieciak, najwyraźniej jechał z naprzeciwka i nie zmieścił się w przestrzeń między parą a barierką. Nie przeprosił nawet, tylko pojechał dalej.

\- Ooo, lecisz na mnie~ - zażartował Tendou, szczerząc się i poruszając brwiami.

\- Satori, chodzimy ze sobą - zauważył Semi.

\- No wiem. I jest super.

Eita wstał i pomógł stanąć na nogi swojemu chłopakowi.

\- To co mówiłeś? - ponowił pytanie Semi.

Tendou nie wiedział, co właściwie odpowiedzieć. Rok uniwersytecki zaczął się niedługo po tym, jak zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. Wtedy byli na etapie niezręcznego "bardzo cię lubię". Pewnie, wyznawali sobie miłość, ale tylko poprzez wiadomości. Raz zdarzyło się to podczas rozmowy telefonicznej, ale wciąż nie zmieniało to faktu, że jeszcze ani razu nie powiedzieli sobie tego prosto w twarz.

\- Powiedziałem, że kocham... - w tym momencie Satori stchórzył. - ...jeździć na łyżwach! Wiesz, nie jeżdżę długo i muszę jeszcze nad tym popracować...

\- Tak, jesteś w tym do dupy - zaśmiał się Semi.

\- Ale naprawdę bardzo mi się to podoba - dokończył Tendou, nie zwracając uwagi na komentarz swojego chłopaka.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - odparł Eita. - Też cię kocham - dodał, odwracając się, by dalej kontrolować drogę.

A Tendou nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałem - odparł Semi z rozbawionym uśmiechem, zerkając mu prosto w oczy - że też to kocham. Łyżwiarstwo w sensie.

Powiedział to jednak w taki sposób i patrzył tak znacząco, że Satori już miał pewność, że nie przesłyszał się za pierwszym razem. Uśmiechnął się więc do swojego chłopaka szeroko i pozwolił ciągnąć się dalej po lodowisku.

Zrobili jeszcze parę okrążeń i wrócili do hotelu. Nie spieszyło im się jednak, bo przecież mieli czas, to był dopiero pierwszy dzień ich pobytu tutaj.

Jaka szkoda tylko, że Tendou jednak się rozchorował.

(- Kocham łyżwy - przypomniał Tendou z głupim uśmiechem, zaraz potem zasłaniając się rękawem, gdy kichnął tubalnie. Semi tylko przewrócił oczami i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak długo Satori będzie się trzymać tego żartu. Choć ten akurat mu jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadzał.

\- Też to kocham - odparł krótko, dokładnie opatulając chłopaka kocykiem. Nie mógł też, mimo starań, powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu.)

Morał? Ubierajcie się ciepło zimą, moi drodzy!


End file.
